The present invention relates generally to a system relating to the suspension system for a motorized vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to a system that raises the frame of a motorized vehicle farther from the ground to provide greater ground clearance without requiring that the existing or original equipment suspension system be damaged or cut. More specifically the present invention relates to a non-drop torsion control bracket that can be attached to a motorized vehicle to allow more ground clearance while allowing the stock torsion bars to be placed at the same angle and/or not moved from their stock position.
It will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art that motor vehicles have a suspension system having various devices to allow vertical movement of the wheel with respect to the frame. In modern vehicles this system may include a shock absorber, a torsion bar, and a bump stop contacting with or attached to a control arm. The control arm attaches to a ball joint that attaches to the wheel assembly. The control arm is pivotally connected to the frame of a vehicle such as by a pivot point attached to the frame. The control arm pivots about the pivot point as the wheel moves upwardly and downwardly with respect to the frame so that the wheel can move vertical somewhat independently of the frame of the vehicle. If the control arm did not allow the wheel to move somewhat independently, the vehicle's ride would be very rough indeed. Therefore, to make the vertical movements of the wheel less pronounced upon the vehicle and its passengers, the shock absorber provides somewhat vertical shock absorption dampening vertical movement, the torsion bar provides some torsional absorption but also prevents the control arm from moving laterally, and the bump stop provides some additional absorption.
Stock vehicles are provided with a set ground clearance. For example on General Motors Heavy Duty trucks and sport utility vehicles, the standard clearance is 13 to 15 inches. However, some owners wish to increase this clearance to 15 to 26 inches so that the vehicle may be driven over less consistent terrain and larger wheels and tires can be used. In this instance, a suspension lift kit can be added to the vehicle to achieve greater clearance.
The most common lift kits today either require that the frame be cut or that frame rivets that attach the torsion bar to the frame be cut away. As a result, present lift kits not only damage the stock equipment but also prevent the vehicle from being returned to stock or original condition. Over time, consumers often wish the vehicle to be returned to stock so that the vehicle may be sold in its original condition or used as something other than an off the road vehicle. The fact that exiting lift kits do not allow this certainly affects the future value of the altered vehicles.
There are many examples of lift kits that have been used in the past and are presently being used. Some examples of control arms and lift kits are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. D475,001; 2,734,753; 5,310,210; 6,305,699; 6,702,308; 6,767,021; and 6,860,499 as well as Published Application 2004/0075234 A1. However, these systems will not work to raise the frame on modern vehicles such as General Motors Heavy Duty trucks and sport utility vehicles in such a way as to allow the vehicle to be returned to its original equipment later. These patents are incorporated by reference.
What is needed is a lift kit that does not irreversibly damage or alter the vehicle's stock equipment. This needed lift kit must be usable in connection with a lift kit that does cut or otherwise damage the stock frame such as the differential. This needed lift kit must be easy to install. This needed system must raise the frame without altering the alignment of the torsion bar and bump stop. This needed system must avoid the relocation of the torsion bar. This needed system must maintain the range of motion allowed by the stock-located torsion bar. This needed system must maintain the stock distance between the torsion bar and the stock control arm in the placement of the torsion bar in contact with the new control arm. This needed system is presently lacking in the art.